1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basidiomycete fungus-derived cytochrome P450 gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cytochrome P450 is a proto hem-containing protein exhibiting a Soret band around 450 nm upon binding in a reduced form with carbon monoxide, and generally occurs in a variety of molecular species, which are involved in oxidation, peroxidation and reductive metabolism of various endogenous substances. A cytochrome P450 is involved not only in the metabolism of endogenous substances but also in the metabolism of exogenous substances such as pharmaceuticals, environmental chemicals, naturally-occurring plant products, alcohols and the like. For example, in a plant, several species of cytochrome P450 are involved in the biosynthesis of phytohormones relating to the differentiation and the development of a plant, such as gibberellin and brassinolide. The structure of such cytochrome P450 gene in an animal or a plant as well as an ascomycete fungus are known but that in a basidiomycete fungus has not been characterized at all.
On the other hand, a recent advance in a gene recombination technology promotes an attempt, in the field of a breeding technology of agricultural and horticultural plants, to produce a novel plant which is transformed advantageously by means of introducing a gene capable of expressing some advantageous characteristics into a plant.